Mont Fuji
Le mont Fuji (富士山|fujisan) est une montagne du centre du Japon qui se trouve sur la côte Sud de l'île de Honshū, au sud-ouest de l'agglomération de Tōkyō. Avec 3776 mètres d'altitude, il est le point culminant du Japon. Situé dans une région où se rejoignent les plaques tectoniques pacifique, eurasienne et philipinne, la montagne est un stratovolcan toujours considéré comme actif, sa dernière éruption s'étant produite fin 1707, bien que le risque éruptif est actuellement considéré comme faible. À son sommet a été construit un observatoire météorologique et malgré les conditions climatiques rigoureuses, la montagne est une destination extrêmement populaire en particulier pour les Japonais, qu'ils soient shintoïstes ou bouddhistes, en raison de sa forme caractéristique et du symbolisme religieux traditionnel qu'il représente. Il a ainsi été le sujet principal ou le cadre de nombreuses œuvres artistiques, notamment picturales au cours des siècles. Pourtant, cette fréquentation fragilise l'environnement et des actions sont menées en vue d'une reconnaissance par l'UNESCO. Toponymie et étymologie Du fait de l'existence de différentes méthodes de transcription du japonais, le mont Fuji possède différents noms dont certains sont erronés. Ainsi, en japonais, le mont Fuji est appelé Fujisan mais en raison d'une erreur de lecture du kanji 山 qui signifie « montagne », il arrive que les Occidentaux l'appellent « Fujiyama ». Parmi la bonne trentaine d'autres noms japonais pour le mont Fuji Global Volcanism Program - Synonyms, devenus obsolètes ou poétiques, figurent , , et . Les kanji pour le mont Fuji, 富 et 士, signifient respectivement « richesse » ou « abondance » et « un homme avec un certain statut » mais ces caractères sont probablement un ateji, c'est-à-dire qu'ils ont probablement été sélectionnés en raison de la similitude de leur prononciation avec les syllabes du nom mais sans pour autant posséder un sens particulier. Dans les méthodes de romanisation Nippon-shiki et Kunrei, le nom est transcrit Huzi. Lors de l'exposition universelle de San Francisco en 1939, une photographie géante était ainsi titrée « Mont Huzi ». Néanmoins, la transcription Fuji, selon la méthode Hepburn, reste la plus courante dans le monde. L'origine du nom Fuji reste incertaine. Une étymologie populaire récente affirme qu'il provient de 不二 (négation + chiffre 2), signifiant « sans égal ». Une autre affirme qu'il provient de 不尽 (négation + « échappement »), signifiant « sans fin ». Un enseignant classique japonais de la période Edo, Hirata Atsutane, explique quant à lui que le nom est dérivé d'un mot ayant pour sens « une montagne s'élevant avec la forme de l'épi d'un plant de riz ». Un missionnaire britannique, John Batchelor (1854-1944) émet l'hypothèse que le nom provient du mot aïnu pour « feu » (fuchi) de la déesse Kamui Fuchi mais il est contredit par le linguiste japonais Kyōsuke Kindaichi (1882-1971) sur la base des développements phonétiques. Aussi, huchi signifie « vieille femme » et ape « feu », ape huci kamuy étant la déesse du feu. Des recherches sur la distribution des noms de localités incluant fuji suggère que l'origine du nom est yamato plutôt que aïnu. Enfin, un toponymiste japonais, Kanji Kagami, explique que le nom a la même racine que « glycine » (fuji) et « arc-en-ciel » (variante de niji) et provient de ses « longues pentes bien formées » Ville de fujinomiya 流麗な富士の姿を, « forme du Fuji » 富士山アイヌ語語源説について, « étymologie Ainu du mont Fuji ». Un texte du Taketori monogatari dit que le nom vient d'« immortel » (不死, fushi) et de l'image d'abondants (富, fu) soldats (士, shi)Bien que le mot 士 peut signifier « soldat » (兵士, heishi) ou samouraï (武士, bushi), son sens originel est « un homme d'un certain statut ». grimpant les versants de la montagne Taketori monogatari. Géographie Situation Le mont Fuji est situé dans le centre du Japon et de l'île principale de Honshū, encadré par les Alpes japonaises au nord-ouest et l'océan Pacifique au sud-est. Administrativement, il est situé à cheval sur les préfectures de Shizuoka au sud et de Yamanashi au nord. S'élevant à mètres d'altitude au pic appelé Shin-Fuji, il constitue ainsi le point culminant du Japon, visible les jours de beau temps de Tōkyō situé à moins de 100 kilomètres au nord-est. Il est bordé au nord par les cinq lacs Fujigoko : le lac Motosu, le lac Shoji, le lac Sai, le lac Kawaguchi et le lac Yamanaka. De ces plans d'eau ainsi que du lac Ashi s'offre une vue remarquable sur le volcan. À ses pieds s'étend la forêt d'AokigaharaLe mont Fuji et les lacs Fujigoko sur Wikimapia ainsi que des villes comme Gotenba à l'est, Fujiyoshida au nord et Fujinomiya au sud-ouest reliées avec le reste de la mégalopole japonaise, dont l'agglomération de Tōkyō qui se trouve au nord-est, par un dense réseau de communication constitué de routes, d'une autoroute et d'un tronçon du réseau de trains à grande vitesse Shinkansen. Topographie , dans la préfecture de Yamanashi.]] La topographie du mont Fuji est dictée par le volcanisme dont il est né : de la forme d'un cône quasi-symétrique de trente kilomètres à sa base, ses pentes prononcées et régulières s'élèvent jusqu'à mètres d'altitude, conférant un volume de à ce stratovolcan La fiche du mont Fuji sur le L.A.V.E. Il est couronné par un cratère de 500 Données topographiques et géographiques sur le mont Fuji à 700 Global volcanism Program - Gallery mètres de diamètre pour une profondeur comprise entre 100 et 250 mètres. La seule véritable irrégularité de ses pentes est constituée par le cratère Hōei-zan situé approximativement à mètres d'altitude. Climat et végétation Du fait de l'altitude élevée du sommet du mont Fuji, plusieurs climats s'étagent le long de ses pentes. Une grande partie de la montagne se trouve au-delà de l'étage alpin où règne un climat montagnard très froid et venteux en raison de l'altitude ce qui y limite le maintien de la végétation qui n'a toujours pas réussi à se régénérer complètement depuis la dernière éruption survenue il y a trois siècles. Ce climat rigoureux ne permet pas la fonte prononcée de la neige tombée au cours de l'hiver et qui se maintient jusqu'au mois de mai, des névés subsistant parfois toute l'année. Le bas des pentes est en revanche couvert de forêts et les pieds de la montagne, jouissant d'un climat plus tempéré, sont cultivés. La température moyenne annuelle est de -6,5°C Japan Atlas et les températures moyennes mensuelles s'étalent de -18°C à +8°C Mount Jufi facts en août. Les records de température enregistrés sont de +18,2°C le et de -35,5°C. Le , la station météorologique a également mesuré la vitesse record de vent pour le Japon avec 91 m/s, soit environ 330 km/h, au moment du passage d'un typhon. La haute altitude du mont Fuji et son éloignement relatif par rapport aux autres montagnes du Japon provoquent parfois en cas de vent l'apparition de turbulences atmosphériques appelées allée de tourbillons de Karman. Ainsi, le , le Boeing 707 du vol 911 de la British Overseas Airways Corporation, pris dans ce type de turbulences, se disloque en plein vol et s'écrase près du mont Fuji, peu de temps après son décollage de l'aéroport international de Tōkyō-Haneda, en ne laissant aucun rescapé (113 passagers et 11 membres d'équipage étaient présents dans l'appareil) WMO Commission for Aeronautical Meteorology, Accident à cause de turbulence - Orographique, p. 5. Géologie Le mont Fuji est un stratovolcan faisant partie de la ceinture de feu du Pacifique et dont les éruptions majoritairement explosives le classent comme un volcan gris. Le volcan se situe à l'aplomb de la jonction entre la plaque philippine et les micro-plaques de l'Amour et d'Okhotsk de la plaque eurasienne MedBib.com - Medicine & Nature : Philippine Plate. Ces plaques forment respectivement les parties occidentale et orientale du Japon ainsi que la péninsule d'Izu. Le mont Fuji constitue le volcan le plus septentrional de l'arc volcanique formé par l'archipel d'Izu. Outre le sommet principal couronné par un cratère sommital, les flancs et les pieds du mont Fuji comportent une cinquantaine de dômes, de cônes et de petites bouches éruptives. Les scientifiques ont identifié quatre phases d'activité volcanique distinctes dans la formation du mont Fuji. La première phase, appelée Sen-komitake, est composée d'un cœur d'andésite récemment découvert en profondeur sous la montagne. La deuxième, Komitake-Fuji, consiste en une couche de basalte probablement formée voici plusieurs centaines de milliers d'années. Il y a ans environ, le « Vieux Fuji » se serait formé par-dessus le Komitake-Fuji. Enfin, le « Nouveau Fuji » se serait formé en lieu et place du sommet du « Vieux Fuji », il y a ans environ Third ancient volcano discovered deep inside Fuji, The Japan Times, Akira Suwa, Fujisan Sono Shizen no Subete (富士山 その自然のすべて, « Mont Fuji, tout sur sa nature »), 1992, Dōbunshoin . Le mont Fuji est actuellement classé actif avec un faible risque éruptif. La dernière éruption enregistrée a commencé le et s'est terminée autour du , durant l'époque d'Edo. Elle est parfois appelée « grande éruption Hōei ». Pendant cet évènement, un nouveau cratère volcanique, ainsi qu'un second pic, appelé Hōei-zan, s'est formé à mi-pente, sur le versant sud-est de la montagne. Les scientifiques prédisent une activité volcanique mineure dans les prochaines années. Histoire Histoire éruptive À la suite de la phase du « Vieux Fuji », une période de ans d'inactivité s'est déroulée, pour prendre fin il y a ans avec la phase actuelle du « Nouveau Fuji ». Les éruptions du mont Fuji présentent des coulées de lave, des émissions de magma, de scories et de cendre volcanique, des effondrements et des éruptions latérales, d'où le qualificatif de « grand magasin des éruptions ». Les cendres du Nouveau Fuji sont souvent noires et ses éruptions sont récentes en terme de couches géologiques. Des informations précieuses sont consignées dans les documents historiques japonais du . Ils présentent une série d'éruptions représentatives. Le mont Fuji durant la Préhistoire Quatre éruptions explosives se sont déroulées à l'époque Jōmon, il y a environ ans, connues sous les noms Sengoku (Sg), Ōsawa scoria (Os), Ōmuro scoria (Om) et Sunazawa scoria (Zn). Comme le vent souffle généralement de l'ouest dans la région du mont Fuji, la plupart des éjectas sont tombés à l'est mais, dans le cas de Ōsawa scoria, ils ont été portés par un vent d'est jusqu'aux environs de Hamamatsu. Il y a ans environ, le versant oriental du volcan s'est effondré et des coulées de boue ont dévalé vers la région de Gotenba jusqu'à la plaine d'Ashigara à l'est et la baie de Suruga à travers la ville de Mishima au sud. Cet incident est appelé aujourd'hui « coulée de lave de Gotenba » (御殿場泥流, Gotemba deiryū). L'éruption de Jōgan En 864 (sixième année de l'ère Jōgan), une éruption se déroule sur le versant Nord-Est du mont Fuji produisant une grande quantité de lave. De la lave comble le vaste lac Senoumi (せの海), le divisant en deux et formant les actuels lac Sai (西湖) et lac Shoji (精進湖). Cet évènement est connu sous le nom d'Aokigahara lava (青木ヶ原溶岩) et le lieu est actuellement couvert par la dense forêt d'Aokigahara. Isaac Titsingh, Annales des empereurs du Japon, 1834, p. 118}} L'éruption de Hōei et scories projeté par l'éruption de 1707 dans la région de Tōkyō.]] La dernière éruption du mont Fuji, survenue en 1707 (quatrième année de l'ère Hōei), est connue sous le nom de « grande éruption de Hōei ». Débutée 49 jours après le tremblement de terre de Hōei qui figure parmi les plus puissants jamais enregistrés au Japon, elle s'est déroulée sur le versant Sud-Ouest du mont Fuji et a formé trois nouvelles cheminées volcaniques, nommées « première », « deuxième » et « troisième cheminée ». Isaac Titsingh, Annales des empereurs du Japon, 1834, p. 416}} Bien qu'elle n'ait pas engendré de coulée de lave, cette éruption est remarquable par la propagation des cendres volcaniques et des scories émises jusqu'à une région aussi éloignée qu'Edo (ancien nom de Tōkyō) située à cent kilomètres au nord-est. Le volume d'ejectas a été estimé à . L'année suivante, les débris volcaniques accumulés dans les champs près du cours de la rivière Sakawa, située à l'est de la montagne, sont mobilisés par les pluies, comblent le lit du cours d'eau et forment ça et là des barrages temporaires. L'averse des 7 et 8 août provoque une avalanche de cendre et de boue qui détruit les barrages, provoquant alors une inondation dans la plaine Ashigara , Distribution of sediment disasters after the 1707 Hoei eruption of Fuji Volcano in central Japan, based on historical documents. Autres éruptions connues Seize éruptions ont été enregistrées depuis 781. La plupart se sont déroulées durant l'époque Heian avec douze éruptions entre 800 et 1083. Parfois, les périodes d'inactivité peuvent durer des centaines d'années comme entre 1083 et 1511 Siyun-sai Rin-siyo, Hayashi Gahō, Nihon Ōdai Ichiran ou Annales des empereurs du Japon (1652), traduit en 1834 par M. Isaac Titsingh avec l'aide de plusieurs interprètes attachés au comptoir hollandais de Nangasaki ; ouvrage relu, complété et corrigé sur l'original japonais-chinois, accompagné de notes et précédé d'un Aperçu d'histoire mythologique du Japon, par M. J. Klaproth. Actuellement, aucune éruption n'a eu lieu depuis l'éruption Hōei, il y a 300 ans environ. Prévention La prévention des risques éruptifs est assurée par le Coordinating Committee for Prediction of Volcanic Eruptions dépendant de la Japan Meteorological Agency en ce qui concerne la prévision et le suivi sismique des évènements, le Cabinet Office en ce qui concerne la mise en place d'un plan d'évacuation et le Ministry of Land, Infrastructure and Transport pour la protection contre les risques de glissement de terrain. Ainsi, entre septembre 2000 et janvier 2001, les secousses telluriques sous le volcan sont passées de une à deux par mois à 35 en septembre, 133 en octobre, 222 en novembre, 144 en décembre puis 36 en janvier 2001, faisant craindre le pire, avant que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Ces secousses étaient pour la plupart du type basse fréquence et se situaient à quinze kilomètres de profondeur, au nord-est du sommet Volcano Research Center of Tokyo University. Première ascension La première ascension connue du mont Fuji est datée de 663 et a été réalisée par un moine bouddhiste anonyme. Le premier non-Japonais à gravir le volcan est sir Rutherford Alcock en 1860 The Tragic Tale of Sir Rutherford Alcock's Dog. Le sommet, du fait de sa nature sacrée remontant à des temps anciens, était interdit d'ascension aux femmes jusqu'à l'ère Meiji. Depuis, il constitue une destination touristique populaire et nombreux sont les Japonais qui le gravissent au moins une fois par an. Présence militaire Des samouraïs pratiquaient jadis leur entraînement au pied du mont Fuji, près de la ville actuelle de Gotenba U.S. Marines in Japan - History. Le shogun Minamoto no Yoritomo a pratiqué le yabusame dans la région au début de l'époque de Kamakura. Depuis 2006, l'armée japonaise avec les aux camps de Kita-Fuji (nord-est) et Higashi-Fuji (sud-est), ainsi que l'United States Marine Corps au Camp Fuji (plaine de Kantō) possèdent des bases militaires au pied du volcan. Activités Ascension L'ascension du mont Fuji est relativement aisée bien que pouvant se révéler éprouvante du fait de la grande distance horizontale à parcourir entre le lieu de départ pédestre et le sommet. Il arrive que ses sentiers soient bondés, le volcan étant un lieu de pèlerinage populaire, hormis en hiver lorsqu'il est alors recouvert de neige et de glace. La période la plus fréquentée pour gravir le mont Fuji dure du 1er juillet au 27 août en raison de l'ouverture estivale des refuges et autres commodités touristiques ainsi que de la circulation des bus jusqu'à la cinquième station, la dernière accessible par la route et la plus proche du sommet Climbing mount Fuji. Chaque année, le nombre de visiteurs gravissant le mont Fuji est estimé entre et personnes, dont 30% d'étrangers. L'ascension peut prendre entre trois et huit heures et la descente entre deux et cinq heures. La randonnée est divisée en dix stations et la route se termine à la cinquième station, à environ mètres d'altitude, dont les refuges ne sont pas souvent ouverts la nuit pour les randonneurs. Quatre itinéraires majeurs partent vers le sommet depuis cette cinquième station : Kawaguchiko, Subashiri, Gotenba et Fujinomiya (dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre) avec quatre itinéraires secondaires depuis les pieds de la montagne : Shojiko, Yoshida, Suyama et Murayama. Les stations réparties le long des différents itinéraires se trouvent à des altitudes variées : la plus haute, la cinquième station localisée à Fujinomiya, est suivie par celle de Kawaguchiko, de Subashiri et enfin de Gotenba. Même si elle n'est que la deuxième plus haute station parmi les cinq, Kawaguchiko est la plus fréquentée en raison de son vaste parking L'ascension du mont Fuji. Bien que la plupart des randonneurs ne montent pas par les itinéraires de Subashiri et de Gotenba, beaucoup les empruntent lors de leur descente afin de profiter de leurs sentiers recouverts de cendres volcaniques. Ainsi, il est possible de couvrir la distance séparant la septième de la cinquième station en seulement trente minutes. Il est également possible d'effectuer l'ascension avec un vélo tout terrain afin de profiter de la descente, même si l'exercice est particulièrement risqué en raison de la foule et de la difficulté à contrôler la vitesse. Les quatre itinéraires depuis le pied de la montagne offrent l'accès à des sites historiques : Murayama est le plus ancien alors que Yoshida présente de nombreux sanctuaires anciens, des maisons de thé et des refuges tout au long du sentier d'où sont parfois visibles des ours noir d'Asie. Chaque 26 août, une retraite aux flambeaux est organisée, passant par les temples shintô et se rendant jusqu'au sanctuaire de Yoshida. Ces itinéraires qui ont récemment gagné en popularité sont par conséquent restaurés. Au sommet, le sentier permet de gagner chacun des huit pics situés sur le rebord du cratère sommital et dont le plus élevé comporte le système radar. Les grimpeurs ayant fait l'ascension de nuit, outre le fait d'avoir évité l'éprouvante randonnée sous le soleil, ont le privilège d'assister au lever du soleil depuis le sommet, évènement particulièrement apprécié des Japonais, spécialement dans la nuit du 31 décembre au et cela malgré les conditions climatiques difficiles. Il est possible ensuite d'observer le panorama durant la descente. Jusqu'à fin mai, le mont Fuji offre différents itinéraires de ski de randonnée sur son versant Nord-Est, à partir de la 5 station ( ). La route d'accès est ouverte à partir de 3 heures du matin. Parapente Les parapentistes décollent du voisinage du parking de Gotenba, entre Subashiri et le pic Hōei-zan, sur le versant sud de la montagne, ou parfois d'autres endroits selon la direction du vent. Plusieurs écoles de parapente utilisent les vastes pentes mi-sablonneuses mi-herbeuses du volcan comme terrain d'entraînement. Protection environnementale et le mont Fuji.]] Le mont Fuji fait partie du parc national de Fuji-Hakone-Izu au même titre que les cinq lacs de Fuji, Hakone, la péninsule d'Izu et l'archipel d'Izu. Il est connu pour abriter de rares espèces de lézards, en particulier le lézard Takydromus Fuji-Hakone-Izu National Park. Il est également candidat à la liste du patrimoine mondial de l'UNESCO depuis 2007 World Heritage - Fujisan. Le projet, né au début des années 1990, semblait impossible à réaliser tant les conditions environnementales sont drastiques mais cette perspective a poussé les autorités à se lancer dans un plan de nettoyage de cette montagne emblématique Pour l’UNESCO, le Mont Fuji fait peau neuve. Observatoire En 1932, une station météorologique temporaire est installée au sommet du mont Fuji. Elle récolte de nombreuses informations qu'elle envoit par onde VHF. En 1936, il est décidé de la transformer en station permanente, ce qui en fait la plus élevée au monde à l'époque. Le , l'installation est complétée par un radar d'une portée de 800 kilomètres possédant une antenne circulaire de cinq mètres de diamètre IEEE History Center: Mount Fuji Radar, 1964 Mount Fuji Submillimeter-wave Telescope. Malgré les conditions météorologiques difficiles, il est utilisé en ces lieux jusqu'en 2000 où il est progressivement remplacé par les satellites puis il est redescendu en 2004 au pied de la montagne, au nouvel observatoire millimétrique de Fujiyoshida. Un des buts de la station météorologique est de prévoir les typhons en mesurant la température de l'air, l'humidité et la pression atmosphérique. Industries devant le mont Fuji.]] Les eaux souterraines du mont Fuji et des alentours sont utilisées à des fins pharmaceutiques, pour les industries papetières et comme eau minérale grâce à leur richesse en vanadium. Il existe de célèbres sources d'eau chaude tout autour du volcan qui ont permis l'essor du thermalisme. Le nom de « Fuji » sert de franchise a un certain nombre d'entreprises au Japon, l'une des plus connues étant Fujifilm, la marque de film photo et le fabricant d'appareils photos et caméras numériques. Circuit automobile Il existe un circuit automobile au pied du mont Fuji : le Fuji Speedway. Le tracé de 4,563 km a été créé en 1965 et a accueilli le Grand Prix du Japon de Formule 1 en 1976 et 1977. Cette année-là, un grave accident impliquant la Ferrari de Gilles Villeneuve entraîne la mort de plusieurs spectateurs. Le Japon est privé de Grand Prix jusqu'en 1987 où il se déroule, jusqu'en 2006, à Suzuka GP du Japon 2007 : destination le mont Fuji, 21 septembre 2006. En 2000, le circuit du mont Fuji devient la propriété de Toyota GP du Japon F1 : le circuit du mont Fuji, 27 septembre 2007 et finalement, en 2007, la compétition y fait son retour avec la victoire de Lewis Hamilton. Le mont Fuji dans la culture populaire Représentations artistiques Du fait de son profil montagneux exceptionnellement symétrique, le mont Fuji est devenu un des symboles du Japon. Après avoir alimenté l'inspiration de nombreux poètes, il apparaît dans d'innombrables représentations picturales (e-maki monogatari : rouleaux illustrés, mandalas Fuji-sankei, estampes ukiyoe ou encore artisanat). La plus ancienne retrouvée est un dessin sur le papier d'une porte coulissante datant environ du Le mont Fuji dans les arts. Il a été l'objet d'un attachement tout particulier des peintres japonais du qui, comme le maître de l'estampe nipponne Katsushika Hokusai (1760-1849) avec ses Trente-six vues du mont Fuji (Fugaku Sanjūrokkei, 1831), ont fortement influencé l'impressionnisme européen. En 1835, le même Hokusai publie sa série les Cent vues du Mont Fuji (Fugaku Hyakkei) sous la forme de trois livres en noir et grisMatthi Forrer et Edmont de Goncourt, Hokusai, 1988. Parallèlement, un autre grand artiste, Hiroshige (1797-1858), présente en 1833-1834 les Cinquante-trois relais du Tokaido qu'il déclinera dans une dizaine d'éditions totalement originales jusqu'en 1857. Il peint également deux séries personnelles des Trente-six vues du mont Fuji''Marianne Grivel, ''Hiroshige, un impressionniste japonais, Les albums du cabinet des Estampes de la Bibliothèque nationale, Éd. Albin Michel, 1984. Dans la même période, Utagawa Kuniyoshi (1798-1861) a peint quelques représentations du mont Fuji. Plus récemment, Kobayashi Kokei (1883-1957) a peint Fuji et Yokoyama Misao (1920-1973) le Fuji rouge (Aka-Fuji). Shinya Shimoto, qui peint essentiellement des tableaux liés aux catastrophes naturelles, a consacré toute une série de peintures au mont Fuji. Symbolisme religieux Le mont Fuji est une montagne sacrée depuis le . De nombreux synonymes japonais du mont Fuji rendent eux aussi compte de son caractère religieux. Dans le shintoïsme, la légende raconte qu'un empereur ordonna de détruire au sommet de la montagne un élixir d'immortalité qu'il détenait : la fumée qui s'en échappe parfois serait due à ce breuvage qui se consume. De plus, selon la tradition, les divinités shintô Fuji-hime et Sakuya-hime y habiteraient Le Fuji sacré tout comme Kono-banasakuya-hime, « La princesse qui fait fleurir les arbres » (en particulier les cerisiers). Le bouddhisme vénère quant à lui sa forme rappelant le bouton blanc et les huit pétales de la fleur de lotus. Toutes ces raisons font que son ascension est interdite aux femmes jusqu'en 1872 : une chapelle appelée Nyonin-do (« refuge des femmes ») leur permet d'attendre à l'abri leurs maris, fils ou frères. près du sommet du volcan.]] Afin de vénérer les nombreuses divinités des différentes religions, plusieurs sanctuaires ont été bâtis sur ou aux pieds du mont Fuji et de nombreux torii jalonnent le parcours afin de marquer les limites de l'enceinte sacrée. Des confréries (Fuji-Kô) s'y sont établies depuis le afin de vénérer la montagne et d'y organiser des pèlerinages, à l'instar de Hasegawa Takematsu en 1630. C'est à l'époque du décès de Jikigyō Miroku (1671-1733), mort en jeûnant au mont Fuji, que la foi s'est transformée en religion et que l'ascension est devenue rituelle, même si sa pensée a été mal interprétée CNRS - Jikigyō Miroku and Ichiji fusetsu no maki. Plus récemment, des sectes spécifiquement dédiées au culte du mont Fuji ont été créées, principalement dans les années 1940 comme celle de Fuji-Gôho fondée en 1946 par Ito Gensaku et celle de Fuji-Kyô fondée en 1948 par Hasegawa Teruhiro. Œuvres filmographiques * Fuji no shirayuki, 1935, réalisé par Hiroshi Inagaki * Fushi shan zhi lian, 1954, réalisé par Kangshi Mu * Chiyari Fuji, 1955, réalisé par Tomu Uchida * Nihon to nihonjin, 1970, réalisé par Kon Ichikawa * Fuji, 1974, réalisé par Robert Breer * ''Ki no umi', 2004, réalisé par Tomoyuki Takimoto Catégorie:Géographie du Japon